


полна любви

by citylove



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, F/F, Fire Nation (Avatar), Firebending & Firebenders, POV Second Person, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citylove/pseuds/citylove
Summary: Песня пламени и сердца.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	полна любви

ты снова медитируешь, ни на что другое нет сил, да и тюремная камера, такая маленькая — без окон, без дверей, давящая со всех сторон, не позволяет двигаться.

ты не видела солнца больше года, не чувствовала тепла, ни с кем не говорила — четыреста дней полных тишины, холода и мрака.

ты бы сошла с ума, если бы не считала сколько провела здесь и сколько осталось (много). время не определить, часов нигде нет, охране запрещено общаться с узниками, но ты приспособилась определять его по приёму пищи: каша на завтрак, каша с куском чёрствого хлеба на обед и каша с не менее жёстким мясом на кости или только кость, но без хлеба, на ужин. мало чем отличается от того, чем кормили в армии, особенно в походах на ба синг се, но тогда всё было иначе, тогда у тебя была цель, была жизнь; тогда тебя грело солнце и твой огонь.

ты давно не в армии и уже туда не вернёшься, и не скоро под твоими ногами окажется горячая земля вместо ледяного камня.

теперь ты никто и теперь ты нигде.

ты почти ни о чём не думаешь, ты боишься своих мыслей. кроме них, с тобой никого нет, и они тебе не друзья. ты не живёшь воспоминаниями, вспоминать нечего, в твоей памяти одна лишь бедность, потом — счастливый случай — академия, за ней — армия. ни семьи, ни друзей — за этими стенами тебя не ждут. у тебя ничего не было (разве что огонь, хотя и он тебя покинул) и ничего нет, ничего не будет. ты никому не нужна. ты не можешь жить даже ради самой себя, твоё будущее заключёно, как и ты во тьме, но ты есть, ты дышишь, ты медитируешь, твой разум всегда чист и расслаблен. ты не выдержишь весь срок, это просто невозможно, не в таких условиях: без надежды, без света, без тепла, замурованная в гробу, но почему-то, наперекор всему и, наверное, себе, ты ещё жива и будешь. ты будешь. ты должна.

на четыреста двадцать седьмой день тебе не приносят завтрак: внизу стены не появляется окошко, не появляются ни тарелка с остывшей кашей, ни ложка. вместо них — страх, что тебя заморят голодом. ты знаешь, что это такое, лучше всех, но прямо сейчас тебе нужна эта каша, тебе нужен счёт дней по этим тарелкам.

ты ждёшь до обеда и трясёшься; медитация не помогает; ты выбита из колеи, которую так долго строила, — и вот её разрушают. ты ждёшь и ждёшь и ждёшь — и вдруг камни расходятся — стена исчезает. сначала ты ничего не видишь: твои глаза отвыкли, от темноты — ослепли; пару раз моргнув, ты различаешь огонь факелов и хмурые лица. за год ты впервые слышишь чей-то голос.

тебе говорят:

— идём.

ты не понимаешь, что происходит.

тебе ещё сидеть и сидеть и сидеть — бесконечные три тысячи двести двадцать три дня. что случилось? что они хотят? но ты встаёшь, падаешь, встаёшь, ноги не слушаются — забыли, как идти. ты выходишь из своей камеры, и тебя сразу куда-то ведут. ты с трудом делаешь каждый шаг, у тебя кружится голова — и вчерашняя каша подкатывает к горлу, а может, и сам желудок, что от него там осталось, так сильно тебя тошнит. ещё чуть-чуть и ты потеряешь сознание. тебя постоянно подталкивают, чтобы ты шла быстрее. если упадёшь — просто затопчут. света совсем немного, только два факела охраны, и ты концентрируешь свои слабые глаза на том, что впереди.

коридор за коридором, этаж за этажом, _вверх вверх вверх_ , всё ближе к поверхности. тебе кажется, что ты слышишь вой ветра, и для тебя это самый чудесный звук на свете. всё это, наверное, сон.

тебе не снятся сны.

ты не спишь.

тебя опять толкают. в этот раз к ближайшей двери, из дерева — не камня; она открывается, из неё выходит очередной охранник, пихает тебе в руки вещи и тебя — в комнату, говорит:

— пятнадцать минут.

что они значат? ты не знаешь времени. твоя жизнь измеряется тарелками с кашей.

по вещам, раковине и зеркалу ты понимаешь, что тебе надо привести себя в порядок. из зеркала на тебя ошарашенно таращится человек, не похожий ни на тебя саму, ни на одного из тех, кого ты знала раньше. твои волосы слиплись и запутались от жира и грязи, твоя кожа напоминает пепел, тебе мерзко видеть своё отражение, касаться своего лица, но ты умываешься, выплёскивая всю воду, растирая мыло, пока оно не исчезает в твоих руках. они дрожат от голода, страха, незнания. что будет дальше? куда ещё тебя поведут? стоит ли верить во второй шанс и на какую жизнь?

волосы отмыть не получается, ножниц отрезать нет, заколоть их чем-то тоже. новая одежда похожа на твою тюремную, но она пахнет порошком — не потом, не мочой.

ты слышишь столько звуков, вдышаешь столько запахов, и ты даже не вышла на волю. агни! на волю! ты можешь выйти на волю! одна мысль об этом кажется невероятной, но когда тебя выводят на улицу, и лучи солнца — настоящее! оно настоящее! — окутывают тебя своим теплом, ты плачешь от счастья. земля под ногами как поле раскалённых углей, но ты готова гореть вот так вечно, если это будет твоей свободой.

тебя куда-то отвозят, ничего не объяснив, но тебе плевать. ты никак не можешь надышаться, аж болит в груди, и насмотреться, воспалённые глаза без конца слезятся, но видя небо, деревья и людей, ты переполняешься радостью и удивительной любовью ко всему живому. ты никогда прежде ничего так не ценила. мир словно преобразился, а может, это в тебе что-то умерло, чтобы сейчас воскреснуть.

ты не имеешь понятия, закончилась ли война, нужна ли армия (нужна ли ты), как живёт после всего нация огня, а какая вообще разница? ведь ты на свежем воздухе, солнце опаляет твою кожу, ты тянешь к нему руки, чувствуешь покалывание на кончиках пальцев; твой огонь жаждет проснуться, радуясь вместе с тобой, но ты уверена, что всё это — чем бы оно ни было — не просто так. если бы тебя правда осводили, тебя бы выставили за пределы тюрьмы и ещё бы плюнули в спину, и ты бы не смогла вернуться домой, если бы у тебя ещё мог быть дом, изгнанная отовсюду.

вы едете и едете куда-то далеко-далеко. ты наслаждаешься каждой секундой свободы, каждым вдохом и порывом ветра, шумом природы и скрипом колёс. в тебе загорается искра жизни, потушенная тобой же задолго до тюрьмы. ты не представляешь, чего ждать, но ты ждёшь, ты можешь — и ты ждёшь.

тебя привозят в какую-то деревушку; молча передают мужчине, встретившего вашу повозку; ты пытаешься скрыть, как тебе страшно оставаться с ним наедине, — плохие воспоминания, которые ты так пыталась подавить ежедневными медитациями, захватывают тебя всю и сразу, но он ничего тебе не говорит и ничего не делает; жестом зовёт за собой.

тебе отдают целую комнату, большую, чистую, со столом, стульями, шкафом и кроватью, а главное — с окном, отчего вся комната залита светом. ты не веришь, что теперь это всё твоё. за что и почему, и что ты будешь должна за это? на твой неозвученный вопрос отвечают незамедлительно:

— у тебя есть месяц на восстановление.

и всё.

никаких больше слов.

ты ничего не спрашиваешь. за лишние расспросы тебе могут сжечь язык, хотя ты и так нема. от тебя что-то требуют — и ты обязана подчиниться, и ты сделаешь абсолютно всё, как в армии, но это не она. не она.

первую неделю ты не можешь ни к чему привыкнуть: от пищи рвёт — слишком слабый организм её не принимает; по ночам не спится — после твёрдых ровных камней кровать слишком мягкая и неудобная, но ты набираешь вес, набираешься сил; тебя заново учат ходить (и не учат говорить); пробуждают твой внутренний огонь, тренируя дыхание, помогая вспомнить все приёмы и атаки, и каково быть воином, и чего-то стоить, он не горит ярче, вряд ли сможет, и всё равно ты боишься его так же сильно, как и в день, когда он погас, но он твой — и ты его, вы одно целое.

под твоими ногтями больше нет грязи: некогда обломанные и обгрызенные до мяса, они аккуратно теперь обрезаны. ты едва сдерживаешься, чтобы не откусить себе палец, так убивают тебя тренировки и нервы, но ты каждый день видишь их в полном порядке — и гордишься собой, _гордишься гордишься гордишься_ —

твои волосы в два раза короче, чисты и заколоты. твоё отражение не улыбается, когда ты заглядываешь в зеркало, но человек по ту сторону выглядит здоровее, живее, и ты веришь, что так оно и есть.

ты не успеваешь считать дни. у тебя нет для этого тарелок с холодной кашей. на твоём столе хорошая еда, часы и календарь. ты пробуешь записывать счёт и происходящее, но руки не слушаются, как и всё твоё тело. сколько бы ты ни старалась, теперь оно твой главный враг.

месяца мало. он быстро пройдёт, и другого такого не дадут, и ты не просишь, не имеешь права; ты молча благодаришь за свою свободу, чем-то похожую на новую тюрьму. эта невидимая коробка из камней, смертельно холодная, не пропускающая ни света, ни звука, будет окружать тебя до твоего последнего вздоха, и тебе никогда по-настоящему не удастся из неё выбраться.

месяц заканчивается.

ты всё ещё неуверенно стоишь на ногах, но дышишь огнём, он делает тебя сильнее тебя самой и твоего страха перед ним.

наставник, имени которого ты не знаешь, он так и не назвался и ни разу не обратился по имени к тебе, ты забыла, что оно у тебя было, если кто-то окликнет — ты не обернёшься, приходит к тебе с утра, молча протягивает форму. по цвету и орнаменту ты понимаешь: твой дальнейший путь ведёт в столицу, во дворец. к чему же тебя готовили? что тебе предстоит делать? что? никто не скажет.

с тобой не прощаются, не провожают.

повозка прибывает в обед.

ты покидаешь место, вернувшее тебе жизнь и огонь, и так и не давшее голоса, и ничего не чувствуешь.

ты ни разу не была во дворце — не дослужилась. издалека он кажется неприступным и настолько красивым — эта красота вызывает ужас. он всё ближе, и тебе всё страшнее, и волнительнее. ты сжимаешь руки в кулаки, чтобы не грызть ногти, и не разжимаешь до тех пор, пока тебя не провожают во дворец. там тебя встречают несколько человек, оценивающе осматривают с ног до головы, никак не комментируя твою нервозность, худобу и безумные глаза, не знающие, куда можно смотреть, а куда нельзя. ты ждёшь, когда тебе наконец-то скажут, что делать, скажите же, как открываются двери. наверное, ты никогда не привыкнешь, что они есть и есть везде. слишком долго ты пробыла в заточении, в одиночестве. эти двери, они пугают не меньше дворца, до самого потолка; огромны, как врата в другой мир. к вам подходят трое. все мгновенно опускают головы, и можно понять, что кто-то из них принадлежит к семье лорда, нового или старого, а есть ли он вообще. ты не кланяешься, никого не узнавая, но тебя пихают локтем в бок, чтобы ты проявила уважение. ты повинуешься, а когда поднимаешь голову, твой взгляд падает на солнце. оно смотрит на тебя в ответ и не так, как люди здесь или охрана в тюрьме. оно смотрит на тебя и тебя _видит_.

её представляют. ты не слышишь ни фамилий, ни титулов только:

— минджи.

твоё имя для тебя чужое; его называют вместо тебя, и тебя передёргивает. эти буквы, слоги, одно-единственное слово — это ты? солнце-минджи не отрывает от тебя глаз, и ты не можешь ни отвести их, ни закрыть. у тебя пересыхает во рту, и потеют ладони, их жар нагревает воздух вокруг, тебе не по себе, но солнце-минджи улыбается, едва заметно, уголком губ, всем и никому, и только тебе, и ты не веришь, что человек может так сиять, ничего не делая.

тут до твоих ушей долетает:

— личная охрана для—

так вот чем ты займёшься, но как—

как ты, месяц назад сидевшая взаперти, потерявшая способность жить, можешь кого-то охранять, защищать и беречь? почему ты? почему не кто-то другой, моложе и сильнее, не сломленный собственной судьбой? _почему почему почему_ —

но ты здесь, и у тебя есть этот шанс, эта работа, и ты справишься со всем, даже если сгоришь прямо сейчас под лучами солнца. оно не может перестать на тебя смотреть — и ты не можешь тоже. не можешь.

у тебя отдельная комната, самая ближайшая к покоям минджи. она намного больше той, что была в деревушке, и в ней столько места, зачем только. вряд ли обычные слуги спят в таких помещениях. ты ожидала другого, и ты была готова спать хоть в кладовой, но тебе предоставили это, и ты не в праве отказаться.

вся эта роскошь угнетает, она не для тебя. при себе у тебя нет вещей, разве что блокнот и календарь. ты кладёшь их возле кровати, по размеру она как те двери до потолка, — ты заранее знаешь, что долго ещё не уснёшь на новом месте. в шкафу сложена повседневная одежда: красная, бордовая, багровая, ~~кровавая~~. стены, пол, мебель, ткани, да и огонь в факелах таких же цветов. ты успела забыть, как выглядит нация огня, как выглядишь ты сама, будучи её частью.

в твоей ладони вспыхивает пламя, по сравнению со всем вокруг оно такое тусклое: не огонь — дым. кого ты этим защитишь? точно не себя и тем более не минджи.

ты оглядываешься по сторонам. тёмные стены напоминают камень. теперь это твой дом, он твой. надолго ли.

в твоей работе нет ничего сложного: ты сопровождаешь минджи абсолютно везде, не оставляя её одну ни на секунду. тебе платят деньги, они потеряли для тебя всякую ценность, ты копишь их на всякий случай, вдруг что, и дают выходные, разрешают ходить одной в город, куда ты совсем не стремишься, боясь толпы и наткнуться на кого-то из тех, кто остался в прошлом.

несколько недель минджи с тобой не разговаривает, а зачем? кто ты ей? но тебе кажется, что она просто привыкает к ещё одной тени позади себя, хотя у неё не так уж много слуг. ты на второй день заметила, что к ней относятся так же прохладно, как и к тебе. то есть те преклонения были представлением? для кого? для тебя? чтобы ты ощутила важность персоны, которую тебе надо оберегать? тогда к чему всё это? ты не вслушиваешься в шёпот служанок, не пытаешься узнать из сплетен, кто же минджи на самом деле. ты выполняешь свои обязанности — и этого достаточно.

она не говорит с тобой — и ты молчишь. спустя четыреста восемьдесят дней, ты всё ещё считаешь, от тебя ни слова. когда-то ты могла петь, когда-то твой голос успокаивал детей в твоей родной деревне, а теперь? если ты откроешь рот, что будет? получится ли перестать молчать? ты не говорила с собой в камере, чтобы не свихнуться, чтобы твой собственный голос не стал последним услышанным. наставник в деревушке не требовал разговоров, и тебе самой не хотелось нарушать присутствующую там гармонию звуков своим кашлем, вряд ли твой голос можно назвать чем-то другим, но когда минджи начинает обращаться к тебе по имени, каждый раз в тебе всё переворачивается, сначала от неверия, что это твоё имя, это ты, и уже после — от того, как она его произносит, словно всегда рада тебя видеть, ты решаешь говорить час или два перед сном, чтобы сказать когда-нибудь ей хотя бы "да" или "конечно", не краснея от стыда за своё хрипение.

ты стараешься, ты не сдаёшься, у тебя постоянно болит горло — и всё равно ты говоришь и говоришь и говоришь. служанки сплетничают о странном шуме по ночам, называют тебя сумасшедшей, а ты не позволяешь себе затихнуть. слишком долго ты молчала, слишком долго.

ты ежедневно встаёшь с первым едва заметным проблеском рассвета, завтракаешь раньше всех, игнорируя взгляды и перешёптывания кухарок, и направляешься к зоне тренировок медитировать и заново находить общий язык со своим огнём до тех пор, пока завтрак минджи не подадут в обеденный зал. с этого начинается твой рабочий день. минджи ест одна — некому составить ей компанию. по залу эхом разносится звон приборов. в это время она особенно печальна. ты чувствуешь её одиночество как своё собственное. стоя у стены в ожидании, пока она закончит, ты разделяешь его с ней, напоминая о своём присутствии редким кашлем. этого мало, но большего тебе не дано.

затем вы идёте в её кабинет. она часами сидит над бумагами, пропуская второй приём пищи, а ты всё так же стоишь у стены, напряжена и сосредоточена, ждёшь и наблюдаешь. тебе нравится наблюдать за минджи. в принципе, это всё, что ты делаешь: запоминаешь её хмурые брови, если в документах что-то не так, а там всегда что-то не так; россыпь морщинок, поблёкших созвездий, вокруг глаз и рта — такие бывают у людей, которые много улыбаются и смеются, _у счастливых_. ты украдкой ловишь её улыбки, когда она о чём-то задумывается, отвлекается от дел, и собираешь эти драгоценности в шкатулку памяти, они дороже денег, ты ни за что их не продашь. запоминаешь каждую деталь, которую тебе позволяет заметить твоё слабое зрение и непреодолимая пропасть между вами.

после могут быть совещания. ты ненавидишь эти дни, этот круг мерзких генералов и старейшин. минджи никто не слушает, никто не слышит. на своём небывалых размеров троне она кажется маленькой и беззащитной. ты не можешь выйти из тени и положить руку ей на плечо, чтобы дать понять: на твоей стороне есть я, всё в порядке. она всегда после них такая уставшая и расстроенная, постаревшая на десятки лет. ты не знаешь, какой была её жизнь до, окрасившая всё ещё молодое нежное лицо счастливыми морщинами, но эта лишает минджи сил. её не поддержат, не утешат, она _одна одна одна_ —

когда зал совещаний пустеет, минджи поворачивается к тебе, чтобы убедиться, что ты на месте, а может, не для этого, но стоит ей взглянуть на тебя, как усталость и непривычная в её годы старость исчезают.

день продолжается.

(однажды какой-то генерал предлагает полнейшую чушь, даже ты понимаешь, как это абсурдно, и минджи не выдерживает, сказывается тяжёлая неделя, — смеётся. так громко, до слёз, на грани истерики. её смех заполняет всё помещение и твою грудную клетку. ты никогда не слышала его раньше, да и во всём дворце не было звуков громче шёпота и тут — взрыв.

лицо генерала багровеет гневом. сквозь смех минджи слышно, как трещит его лицо. ты не смотришь на него, он совсем тебе не интересен, ты смотришь на минджи: проблески солнца смешиваются с румянцем на её щеках — самый красивый огонь, который ты когда-либо видела, а ещё ты впервые замечаешь немного неровный ряд нижних зубов, когда она смеётся, широко открыв рот, и находишь их настолько очаровательными—

смех, затерявшийся внутри, вышибает из тебя весь воздух)

если совещаний нет, и мучиться с бумагами минджи не горит желанием, вы отправляетесь в город, на прогулку. она всегда идёт пешком, и ты за ней, в двух шагах, ни дальше, ни ближе. её должны носить на руках, а никто не носит. ты думала, что она отказалась от этих привилегий, она бы так и сделала, но её не уважают, не воспринимают всерьёз, её не видят. даже на улицах столицы никто не обращает на неё внимания, больше на тебя. почему так? тебе не ответят.

в городе минджи ведёт себя более оживлённо: подолгу общается со всеми продавцами, платит им больше, чем нужно, не принимает сдачу; помогает ребёнку дотянуться до фруктов на прилавке; кормит больную старую собаку, которая из последних сил веляет хвостом, когда та появляется перед ней. минджи всегда улыбаются в ответ, к кому бы она ни обратилась, и не потому что она живёт во дворце, и так надо, вряд ли об этом кто-то догадывается, просто минджи излучает столько доброты — её кожа аж искрится. за стенами дворца она такой не бывает, и ты понимаешь, что у неё тоже своя тюрьма, порываешься спросить: сколько дней ты уже во тьме? сколько—

вечером минджи просит тебя постоять возле её комнаты час-другой, чтобы ей было спокойней перед сном. к концу дня у тебя устают ноги — и ты быстро сползаешь на пол; порой отключаешься прямо там, под дверью, в самой неудобной позе, пока твоё тело не откликнется на зов восходящего солнца, и всё не начнётся сначала.

ты плохо спишь. даже со всеми зажёнными факелами твоя комната не становится светлее. почти что чёрные стены напоминают тебе темницу. закрывая глаза, ты оказываешься глубоко под землёй, на самом дне, в своих камнях, где три раза в день подают кашу. ты заставляешь себя очнуться, чтобы не провалиться глубже в нескончаемый кошмар. постель делает хуже, настолько шёлковая; твоё вечно больное тело противится комфорту. иногда ты стягиваешь одеяло и ложишься на полу, забываясь до самого утра, чаще — бродишь по комнате, считаешь свои шаги и тени, потом выходишь исследовать дворец. теперь ты знаешь все его углы. нет ни одного места, где бы ты не была, а если и есть — секретные ходы были известны только королевской семье. или никому.

дворец красив снаружи, внутри он перестал казаться чем-то великолепным и богатым. тебе быстро наскучило разглядывать одни и те же пустые комнаты, где недавно было множество людей, а сейчас один сквозняк. ночью дворец тих и мрачен, и тебе чудится, что никакой воли тебе не дали, это не свобода — всё та же тюрьма, но как-то раз ты натыкаешься на сад. он ухожен, хотя ты не видела, чтобы в эту часть дворца кто-то ходил: столько зелени и цветов, пару деревьев и фонтан. ты садишься на его край, набираешь в ладони воду. она приятная, прохладная, от твоей кожи мгновенно нагревается, испаряется. ты водишь пальцами по её поверхности, тебя это успокаивает. может быть, в другой жизни вода была тобой, а ты была ею. она разрушительна, как и любая другая стихия, но ты относишься к ней с трепетом. твой огонь тебя уже ничем не радует. вы друг другу не знакомы.

ты ложишься на землю и рассматриваешь разбухшее от звёзд небо. сон так и не приходит, но ты—

ты придёшь сюда ещё.

в одну из бессонных ночей, сидя у фонтана, ты слышишь шорох, подрываешься, вызываешь слабое пламя, твои руки не горят — тлеют, готовишься к атаке, но никто не нападает. это всего лишь—

всего лишь _минджи_?

замерла в двух шагах от тебя. она так же удивлена встретить тебя, как и ты — её. ты не кланяешься, минджи просила этого не делать, тушишь свой огонь о штаны, неловко мнёшься на месте. вы зачарованы друг другом — не двигаетесь ни назад, ни вперёд, обе молчите. минджи первой выходит из оцепенения и присаживается на край. ты собираешься уйти, чтобы не мешать, но она жестом приглашает к себе. ты садишься рядом. со дня знакомства так близко вы ещё, наверное, не были. ты всегда соблюдаешь дистанцию, не допускаешь мысли её сократить. минджи смотрит на воду и точно так же, как и ты с десяток ночей до, касается её поверхности — по ней расходятся круги.

нигде не пылают факелы, вас освещает диск луны, слышно треск цикад, и как твоё сердце барабанит у тебя в ушах, от нервов руки прожигают тебе одежду. вы одни.

минджи переводит взгляд с воды на тебя. ты напрягаешься, хотя она полностью расслаблена и спокойна, словно чувствует себя в полной безопасности, здесь, с тобой. никогда прежде ты не видела её такой, и ты не ждёшь, что она заговорит:

— хорошее место, правда? раньше я приходила сюда и днём, а теперь только по ночам и то — когда не страшно быть одной.

ты не понимаешь, почему она вдруг так откровенна. может, твоё молчание этому способствует, и она думает, что ты никому — да было бы кому! — не проболтаешься, поэтому ты на всё киваешь. тебе просто нравится её слушать, у неё такой убаюкивающий голос, как колыбельная, и ты не замечаешь, как тебя тянет в сон; веки тяжелеют; ты слышишь песню из её слов, она всё льётся и льётся и тут — смолкает.

ты моргаешь, прогоняя дрёму. минджи смотрит на тебя в ожидании, а потом вспоминает:

— я знаю, ты не можешь говорить—

и ты хочешь возразить.

до этого тебе не хватало духу ответить даже на её доброе утро — ты боялась напугать и её, и себя, не уверенная, как будет звучать твой поломанный голос, но в этот момент минджи тебе доверяет — и ты откашлявшись говоришь, пусть и с паузами, впервые не самой себе, не стенам угрюмой комнаты:

— я. могу.

то, как расширяются её глаза—

в них отражаются луна и потресканная звёздами ночь, и ты сама, удивлённая не меньше своей смелостью. минджи улыбается, в этот раз — тебе, здесь с ней только ты, позволяя небесному сиянию осветить всё её лицо, и если ты не была поражена ею в первую встречу—

вы больше ничего не говорите. тишина сада забирает ваши тайны себе. ты провожаешь её до самой двери её комнаты и поколебавшись выдыхаешь:

— хороших снов.

— и тебе.

улыбка, которой одаривает тебя минджи, ещё долго мерцает в твоей памяти.

вы встречаетесь в саду не сговариваясь. ты реже покидаешь свою комнату, пытаясь к ней привыкнуть, тем самым давая минджи насладиться красотой и покоем, которого во дворце нет нигде, даже в безлюдных коридорах, а когда ты всё же выходишь, не выдержав давления стен, она или уже на месте, ждёт тебя, или приходит чуть погодя. вы сидите то у фонтана, то на земле, она тёплая, прогретая за день. обычно говорит только минджи, обо всём на свете, о самых глупых и незначительных вещах, а ты слушаешь, это ты умеешь хорошо, но как-то ты решаешься сказать, что не оставляешь попыток подружиться со своим голосом, это получается лучше, чем с огнём, и минджи сразу предлагает повторять всё ею сказанное, а если тебе есть, чем поделиться, она всегда выслушает. вы же здесь одни.

но что ты можешь ей рассказать?

как у тебя трясутся руки? когда ты записываешь в блокнот события дня, и пальцы не удерживают перо — чернила пачкают бумагу и штаны, и ты стираешь их сама рано-рано, чтобы никого об этом не просить.

как твои глаза, жаждавшие света, его ненавидят?

как пугает тебя твоё же отражение?

как чужд тебе мир, в котором ты теперь живёшь?

что ты можешь ей рассказать? что?

но ты рассказываешь, понемногу и не всё, делишься собой, отрывая по кусочку, протягивая эти крохи себя, зная, что минджи примет их все и обязательно отдаст что-то взамен.

в этом саду, хранящем каждое ваше слово, распускаются первые в вашей жизни цветы доверия.

когда выясняется, что вы вместе учились в академии, вы обсуждаете учителей и предметы, и как там было скучно, и одновременно страшно. ты попала туда, благодаря контролю над пламенем, который совсем уже растеряла, и в армию тебя забрали, как раз из-за него. когда-то твои руки пылали божественно-красным. представь себе! а сейчас похожи на давно потухший костёр. ты не скучаешь по той силе, она тебя отталкивает, но тогда ты была юна и энергична, взрывалась ежесекундно, не знала, куда всё это деть.

минджи внимательно тебя слушает, словно ты рассказываешь ей дивную историю или сказку, словно каждое твоё слово стоит целое состояние, это не так, но минджи всегда одним лишь взглядом даёт понять, как ты ценна.

странно, но рассказ о пламени почему-то её печалит. ты спрашиваешь об этом, на что она отвечает:

— сейчас покажу.

и складывает ладони, а потом разводит руки в стороны, и ты видишь—

ты видишь огонь — и он белый.

— знаю, слишком много воздуха. от меня никогда не было никакого толку.

ты хочешь её переубедить, но помнишь, как таких детей были по рукам палками, хотя дело не в руках, не в них, но больше — сказать, как красив её огонь, как же он красив, как она сама. минджи смотрит на тебя сквозь это необыкновенное сияние — и тебе кажется, что оно от одной ладони к другой танцует, и ты вдруг понимаешь, что это не поток огня, а гирлянда из звёзд, как на детских рисунках.

— ты заметила.

— да.

— вообще-то, это не звёзды, а человечки? должны быть. я видела однажды такое в цирке, но так и не научилась создавать их правильной формы.

— я даже. не знала. что так. можно.

— мне кажется, можно что угодно, но не все секреты нам доступны.

ты завороженно наблюдаешь, как белые звёзды-люди медленно-медленно тают на ладонях минджи, и чувствуешь, как твоё сердце тает вслед за ними.

днём ничего не меняется: ранний подъём, завтрак, медитация, тренировки; завтрак минджи, потом тонна бумаг и писем, может, обед, если минджи не забудет; совещания или поход в город, затем ужин и сон. разве что наедине, в её личном кабинете, минджи чаще на тебя поглядывает, и шкатулка памяти доверху наполняется искрами, как бы не устроили пожар. заметив, как трясутся твои ноги от долгого стояния, она всегда предлагает сесть возле неё, но ты каждый раз отказываешься, боясь находиться так близко вне вашего времени. ты называешь его вашим, потому что вы можете поговорить и вас никто, кроме цветов и воды в фонтане, не услышит, хотя вы и так неразлучны от восхода к восходу. в своей комнате ты проводишь максимум два часа, тратя их на беспокойный сон и записи в блокноте.

ты с нетерпением ждёшь, когда небо, проведя солнце в дальний путь на другую сторону, переполнится новыми гостями — звёздами, чтобы найти ваш сад и слушать голос минджи, и _говорить говорить говорить_ —

а иногда вы молчите и в саду. минджи наговорится за день, и у тебя невыносимо ещё со вчерашнего вечера болит горло, и тебе в радость сегодня помолчать — это самая приятная и желанная тишина в твоей жизни, и вы, не произнеся ни слова, слушая цикад, проводите в компании друг друга несколько часов. ты лежишь на прогретой земле, гости неба осыпаются на тебя пыльцой; минджи у фонтана зажигает в руках свет, пытаясь создать из него цветок. вы существуете в этот момент и вместе, и по отдельности, и вам хорошо.

ты часто вот так засыпаешь, и минджи тебя не будит, зная, как тебе нужен нормальный сон, и проснувшись без неё, ты не чувствуешь разочарования. её белый бутон горит и утром.

спустя столько месяцев в этом месте, на этой должности, в новой жизни и общения с минджи, ты не выдерживаешь и задаёшь вопрос, который волнует тебя с самого начала, не надеясь, что на него ответят:

— кто. ты здесь. на самом. деле?

— лорд огня.

— с-серьёзно?

— это правда, но никто так не считаешь, и не то чтобы я имела право им быть. когда война закончилась, а закончилась она внезапно, от королевской семьи никого не осталось. кто выжил — отрёкся от престола и скрылся. в стране был хаос, кто-то должен был ею управлять, особенно в такой момент, а я просто попалась под руку. знаешь, что самое смешное? меня взяли, потому что кто-то донёс старейшинам, что в академии — в академии! — я была первой в дипломатии, а это как раз то, что им было нужно: наладить со всеми странами связь, заключить перемирие, да хоть что-нибудь, чтобы нация огня не спалила саму себя. у меня не было коронации, я же не королевской крови, хотя что от неё здесь есть? портреты во весь рост и больше ничего. меня не называют лордом огня, меня не видят, я никто. я не хотела и не просила этого титула, этого дворца, этого всего. я пела на праздниках, вот что я делала, и была простой кухаркой. как я могла оказаться здесь? но вот она я — и я справляюсь со своей задачей лучше, чем от меня ожидали, может, лучше, чем все предыдущие, жаждущие крови, лорды. а теперь от меня хотят избавиться. видите ли мир их не устраивает. если моё место займёт кто-то из старейшин или генералов, снова начнётся война, и нашей стране больше никто и никогда не поверит. все мои старания, каждый заключённый договор, каждая поездка на край света.. я объездила всю нашу страну, выслушала всех женщин и детей, побывала в наших колониях. то, как они живут! как бояться! как ненавидят! от красного бегут или закидывают гнилью. что бы ты ни делал, что бы ни говорил, ты останешься для них врагом. у меня разрывается сердце. я знаю, что не смогу исправить ошибки и последствия столетней войны, но я пытаюсь, я пытаюсь уже два года, собираю хрупкий мир между всеми по крупицам и не сдаюсь, я не смею сдаться. мне передали эту ношу, ни о чём не спросив, никак не направив, и я приняла её, я приняла всё, а теперь хотят отобрать?.. ты не представляешь, сколько раз я думала всё бросить и сбежать, спрятаться в ба синг се и _жить_ , но видя, как восстанавливается, преображается наша нация и зная, что это моих рук дело, это мои усилия привели к тому, что она ещё жива, не разбита, не разграблена, я просто не могу выбрать себя, не могу. наверное, это глупо столько отдавать людям, которые не имеют понятия, кто и что для них делает, но кто. кто, кроме меня?

минджи замолкает, ты не ждёшь, что она продолжит, и так вынула из себя всю душу, поделилась правдой, этим грузом. ты хочешь её утешить, но слов не находишь. одна мысль о том, чтобы прикоснуться к ней, пугает. она и без тебя сплошной ожог, новых не нужно.

вы вроде бы друзья, может, больше, чем, но ты не знаешь, что это и как. у тебя никогда их не было, ты всегда была одна, и сейчас вы тоже одни, но вы есть друг у друга.

огонь щипает тебя за пальцы, просит что-то сделать, и ты, поддавшись его просьбам, тянешься к рукам на её коленях—

именно в этот момент минджи, переведя дыхание, начинает снова:

— меня уже пытались отравить и не раз. присылали письма с угрозами. однажды представление на фестивале вышло из-под контроля — пламя выжгло весь мой балкон. мне просто повезло вовремя сбежать. я знаю, что это не было случайностью, и это не моя паранойя, у меня её нет, я занята другими делами, мне некогда, а потом. потом я поняла, что совсем одна, что не нахожусь в этом дворце, почти что крепости, в безопасности. моя жизнь не имела для меня значения, когда миллионы нуждались в помощи, но если я умру, что с ними будет? и я стала искать охрану — человека, который не знал меня, и которого не знала я, которому была бы нужна эта работа даже больше, чем мне — его защита. среди окружавших меня слуг и офицеров не было никого, кому можно было бы довериться, и они и так были со мной каждую секунду. я была в отчаянии, пока мне не принесли дела узников на рассмотрение о переводе или досрочном освобождении, и я не наткнулась на твоё. там не было указано за что, только где и на сколько, и я ужаснулась, вспомнив, что рассказывала мама, пока была жива, об отце. он не вернулся; умер в том подземелье, и она его так ни разу и не увидела, туда никого не пускали. я тотчас же приказала тебя освободить. что было после? я не знаю, мне не сказали. я ждала тебя целый месяц, не находила себе места, переживала, что с тобой что-то случилось. вдруг тебя просто вышвырнули, и ты где-то бродишь, или без моего ведома казнили.. я считала дни, я ждала — и вот меня наконец позвали кого-то встретить, и когда я увидела твоё лицо.. я знала, что это ты. я так рада, что это ты.

и это звучит как признание.

минджи с надеждой смотрит тебе прямо в глаза, но ты молчишь. у тебя звенит в ушах, пламя, разрастающееся в твоей груди, вот-вот поглотит тебя целиком.

ты сама попросила у неё правды — и она сделала этот шаг к тебе, а ты не в состоянии даже поблагодарить её за доверие. тебе кажется, что этого будет мало, этого недостаточно, и это не то, что минджи хочет от тебя услышать.

тебе ещё долго не дают покоя её слова. ты прокручиваешь их снова и снова и снова, слышишь их и во сне, и ничего с ними не делаешь. есть ли у тебя на это право? ты всего лишь её охрана и в то же время — самый близкий человек.

днём всё как обычно, ночью же вы встречаетесь реже. ты не хочешь рвать вашу связь вот так, но тебе всё тяжелей дышать, когда минджи рядом. ты то и дело выдыхаешь дым, у тебя внутри раскалённая печь, от её жара не прекращает кружиться голова. тебе и так было сложно после заточения управлять своим огнём: он не слушался, капризничал и упрямо считал тебя незнакомкой, а теперь издевается, пропаливая тебе одежду, оставляя ожоги на руках, как в детстве, когда ты не понимала, что происходит, и не было никого, кто бы тебе объяснил. ты нервничаешь каждую секунду и ненормально потеешь, пот льётся с тебя от получаса неподвижного стояния, и огонь, как назло, вспыхивает, наровясь поджечь ближайшую штору. он охватывает кожу твоих пальцев, взмывает то вверх, то вниз, не зная, куда бежать, и краснеет вместо тебя, когда минджи просто с тобой здоровается. твои же щёки остаются бледными.

с каждой новой встречей в саду вы всё меньше говорите. между вами нет неловкости, разве что едва уловимое напряжение, и ты чувствуешь, что что-то изменилось, и не можешь определить что, а огонь в тебе не утихает, только разгорается сильнее, и ты боишься выпустить его на волю, не представляя, что может случиться.

когда приближаются выходные, которые ты проводишь или в своей комнате, пытаясь поспать, чаще, конечно, царапая бумагу пером, или же тренируясь до изнеможения, ты впервые решаешь сходить в город, конкретно — на рынок. ты множество раз бывала здесь с минджи, а сейчас одна — и такое скопление людей вызывает панику. ты уязвима и напугана, но у тебя есть цель — и ты упрямо идёшь вперёд, пока не добираешься к цветочной лавке. ты заприметила её давным-давно, и вот, превозмогая страх и нервы, покупаешь огненные лилии, расспрашиваешь продавца, что нужно делать, чтобы они дольше простояли в воде живыми, и как их сеять, выращивать и ухаживать. во дворце лилий нет, но они нравятся минджи, и ты хочешь её порадовать, и чтобы эти цветы когда-нибудь распустились и в вашем саду.

по пути назад ты натыкаешься на знакомую вам с минджи собаку, она машет хвостом, узнав тебя, и ты делишься с ней горячим хлебом, больше ничего с собой, кроме лилий, у тебя нет. она лижет тебе руки и лицо, и как бы противно тебе от этого ни было, её неописуемое, но простое собачье счастье того стоит.

ты не откладываешь встречу с минджи на потом; что-то в тебе жаждет вручить ей букет средь бела дня — и ты почти сразу же по возвращению идёшь к её комнате, стучишь раз, другой, третий. тебе не открывают, но ты знаешь, что она не спит, даже когда в течении дня ничего не происходит, она всё равно выбирает работу, поэтому ты направляешься к её кабинету. на первый же стук тебя просят войти. ты подходишь к столу — и минджи видит сначала цветы. её глаза увеличиваются от удивления и непонимания, они такие огромные, полны света солнечных лучей, а потом замечает, что их держишь ты, — и тебя затапливает чужим восторгом.

— это мне?

— д-да.

— от кого?

— от. о-от меня.

её улыбка, именно эта — заставляющая россыпь морщинок вокруг глаз сиять, разламывает твою шкатулку памяти на части, не выдержав всей этой красоты. ты вручаешь ей пылающие лилии и своё сердце и не ждёшь ничего обратно.

после этого минджи пребывает в приподнятом настроении всю неделю, ни одно совещание, где больше криков и оскорблений, чем обсуждения проблем, его не портит, и когда вы встречаетесь в саду, она с трудом сдерживает себя, чтобы не побежать к тебе и не обнять, всегда замирает в шаге от (если она это сделает, вы сгорите заживо).

вам постоянно что-то мешает быть ближе и честнее, хотя минджи открыла и доверила тебе всё, что могла. если бы ты позволила, она бы отдала себя без остатка, но эта преграда не даёт ей идти вперёд, к тебе, а ты отступаешь назад, боясь самой себя и реакции своего огня на её прикосновения. ты думаешь, что дело как раз в твоих сомнениях, неуверенности, скованности, в желании сбежать, а может. может, дело совсем не в этом, а в твоей невысказанной правде: она твоя темница, твои ледяные камни и комнаты без окон, без дверей, ни света, ни звука, оставшиеся три тысячи двести двадцать три дня. ты хранишь её в себе, в обгоревшем сундуке, на замке, и ты не откроешь его, не откроешь. ни за что. никому. никогда. но ты смотришь на минджи (белое сияние её глаз и улыбок, и всего лица, а главное — сердца, его, конечно, не видно, но оно сияет ярче солнца, луны и звёзд, и ни на секунду не угасает, ты чувствуешь весь её свет кожей, согревает и притягивает, и ты хочешь собрать его ладонами, и, если оно не растает, прижать к груди) и веришь ей, доверяешь всю себя.

ты почти готова рассказать от начала до конца, хотя конца нет, он не наступил, ты жива, ты здесь — не там, но каждый раз не находишь слов, их слишком мало, а тебя слишком много, пока однажды минджи не спрашивает прямо:

— за что?

и не надо долго думать, чего касается этот вопрос.

— мы б-были в п-п-пути. много. много дней. возвращались. домой. все были. уставшие и оз-озлоб-ленные. у нас. было. несколько палаток. я делила одну. с ещё тремя. женщинами. н-нас было. четверо. на весь. на весь отряд. мне тогда. т-тогда. просто не п-повезло. я была. в палатке одна, когда. когда к-капитан. пришёл. он пришёл ко мне. в-видел, как я. как я зашла в-внутрь. и он. он. попытался. он попытался м-меня. из. из-изна-.. ничего. не получилось. он был. слишком. пьян. я не знала. не знала, что мне. что мне д-делать. на следу-ю-щий день. я вызвала. его. на агни. агни кай. он от-отказался. и-имел. полное на это. право. но он. он делал вид. что н-ничего. ничего не произошло. а я не могла. успокоиться. п-перед г-глазами. всё время. б-были. были его огром-мные г-грязные. р-руки. сдира-ю-щие с меня. штаны. я не. я не выдержала. и напала на него. устроила. устроила драку. мне уже было. всё равно. выг-гонят меня за то, что я. с-сожг-гу ему. лицо. или. или нет. я была. зла. и. напугана. я х-хотела за себя. за себя отомстить. и больше. ничего. но в какой-то м-момент. мы были. мы были тогда. так близко. к городу. из ниоткуда. появился. появился ребёнок. я. я не видела. не видела. НЕ ВИДЕЛА ЕГО. и своим огнём. его. его—

ты закрываешь лицо руками и сотрясаешься в рыданиях, вспоминая те страшные дни и суд после. это был ребёнок каких-то вельмож, за ним не уследила няня, и он погиб от твоих рук, он погиб по ошибке. ты не хотела, ты не видела, но тебя никто не защитил, и капитан выставил тебя в самом плохом свете, не дав этим шанса на помилование. тебя не казнили, ты не шла на эшафот, тебя кинули _вниз_ — и это было хуже смерти, и сейчас этот кошмар выбрался на волю, окружил тебя со всех сторон. ты не справишься с ним ещё раз, не сможешь. минджи ничего не говорит, а если и говорит, ты не слышишь — твой собственный вой заглушает все голоса и звуки, но ты чувствуешь, как минджи осторожно притягивает тебя к себе, обнимает обеими руками, а потом гладит по волосам — и ты рыдаешь от этого только сильнее, захлёбываясь прошлым, которое наконец-то тебя догнало.

ты думала, что твоя правда тебя убьёт. ты молчала о ней так долго. она оставила тебе жуткую незаживающую рану — и она будет время от времени подгнивать, она не затянется, не исчезнет, оставив на память шрам. это не то, что берёт и уходит, если его выставить за дверь. это остаётся навсегда — и ты живёшь дальше, неся в себе этот страшный момент. ты живёшь и живёшь и живёшь — и тебе подарили шанс на новую жизнь. это сделала минджи: она поверила в тебя, совершенно ничего о тебе не зная, она выбрала тебя до того, как встретила. ты поделилась с ней собой, ты смогла — и тебе не стало легче, никогда не станет, разве что спокойней, как же тебе спокойно, и минджи не смотрит на тебя с жалостью, а так, словно теперь ты ей понятней и родней, словно забрала себе часть твоего ужаса, если не весь, разделила его между вами, и тяжесть в твоей груди уменьшилась. ты бы никому не пожелала такого груза и ни за что бы его не отдала, но минджи взяла сама, она хотела, и она могла, как и миллионы чужих до, но этот — этот твой, и ты знаешь, что минджи будет его беречь даже лучше тебя, не уронит, не растопчет, спрячет глубоко-глубоко и не там, где темно, а на свету. ты слишком ей дорога (и она — тебе).

ты думала, что твоя правда тебя убьёт, но освободив её, доверив всю минджи, ты освободила себя. хотя бы так, хотя бы сейчас ты свободна. _свободна_.

несмотря на отсутствие каких-либо преград, вас ничего уже не должно сдерживать, вы по-прежнему ходите вокруг да около, не сокращая оставшееся расстояние, хотя ты куда ближе, чем была, ближе, чем позволено обычной охране, но ты давно не только это — вы занимаете друг в друге слишком много места, и ты всё равно сомневаешься, нужна ли ты минджи как-то ещё.

ты порываешься сказать: вот она я! вся боль и ушиб, и ты меня выбрала вот такую, тёмную и больную, но примешь ли? возьмёшь? захочешь?

и ты знаешь, что ответ на это один, ты чувствуешь её _да_ в каждом вашем разговоре, в каждой проведённой вместе секунде, в каждом неслучившемся прикосновении, в каждом шаге, который вы почему-то не делаете друг к другу.

тебе страшно причинить ей боль, оставить ожог: у тебя постоянно горячие руки, почти никакого контроля над огнём; ты сплошной пожар, но ты хочешь её и _боишься боишься боишься_ , и молчишь, и ждёшь, что минджи поймёт всё сама, а может, ничего не происходит, потому что минджи тоже. боится? что тебе будет неприятно после.. после _того_. поэтому ты _не_ хочешь, поэтому избегаешь любого контакта, но это не так, и пока ты не скажешь, пока не осмелишься, ты смелее, чем ты себя считаешь, ничего не будет.

когда в саду распускаются огненные лилии, ты приложила максимум усилий, чтобы их вырастить, ты впервые просишь минджи встретиться с тобой ночью. днём у неё просто не найдётся времени на сад, а тебе не терпится всё ей показать.

ты уже стоишь у фонтана, когда солнце уступает свой пост луне, не можешь усидеть на одном месте, так сильно нервничаешь. минджи появляется чуть позже — и ты сразу ведёшь её к цветам. они как зарево, спустившееся с небес, выбравшее траву и землю вашего сада, чтобы скрыться от чужих глаз. минджи долго рассматривает их и молчит, не веря в это чудо, а ты стоишь немного позади в ожидании, что она скажет. минджи поворачивается к тебе, на её лице сияет отблеск цветочного огня — и ты перестаёшь дышать, спрашивает:

— это ты?

— да. тебе.

— почему?

потому что хотела? потому что ты заслуживаешь чего-то хорошего? ты не можешь дать ей чёткого ответа, и она всё равно его не добивается.

вы, наверное, с час сидите у фонтана и так близко — если ты подвинешься ещё чуть-чуть, вы соприкоснетёсь коленками. от одной этой мысли у тебя дрожь по всему телу, но ты не двигаешься, пересказываешь о лилиях всё, что тебе поведал продавец, и сколько времени у тебя ушло на их рождение. минджи внимательно слушает, но ты видишь, как она иногда ускользает, засматриваясь то ли на цветы, то ли на тебя.

что будет, если ты коснёшься её рук или колена? что будет, если ты поддашься вперёд? что будет? что? ты так ничего и не делаешь, чтобы узнать, и не успеваешь моргнуть, как проводишь минджи к её комнате.

вы прощаетесь. ты уже идёшь к себе — и вдруг минджи тебя окликает, и ты почти бежишь, ты бежишь назад, к ней, и в этот момент вы понимаете всё. минджи дотрагивается к твоему лицу кончиками пальцев, едва ощутимо, настолько она нежна. ты судорожно вздыхаешь, пытаясь справиться с волнением. она касается твоих прикрытых век, гладит по щеке и так воздушно. слишком много воздуха? нет, как раз столько, сколько нужно. а потом спрашивает одними глазами: можно? и ты киваешь. между вами больше ничего нет.

она целует тебя и целует и целует и целует и так медленно, так нежно, с такой осторожностью, у тебя разрывается сердце. ты чувствуешь её ладонь у себя на затылке, как она зарывается пальцами в твои волосы, и жар её кожи, её тела. тебе всё так же страшно трогать минджи, и ты не знаешь, куда деть свои глупые, то и дело вспыхивающие, руки, и для минджи это не остаётся незамеченным. она отступает от тебя и всё равно так близко — её дыхание всё ещё на твоих губах. дверь в её комнату приоткрыта. она этим приглашает тебя к себе, не настаивая. ты всегда можешь отказаться и уйти, ничего не случится, если ты этого не хочешь, но ты хочешь — и ты берёшь её за руку, и позволяешь увести себя внутрь. минджи закрывает за вами дверь на ключ.

ты не оглядываешься по сторонам, комната минджи ничем не отличается от твоей, разве что она намного светлее, оттого приятней, но дело в минджи, где бы она ни была, куда бы ни пошла, там всегда будет светло: она заполняет своим светом каждый уголок, ты смотришь только на минджи, и, наверное, впервые за все эти месяцы ей улыбаешься, потому что она сцеловывает эту улыбку — и ты не можешь, просто не можешь перестать улыбаться. ты обхватываешь лицо минджи ладонями, и она вздрагивает от твоего тепла, но не отталкивает, чего ты боялася до, и твой огонь успокаивается, продолжает тихо размеренно гореть — не вспыхивать. ты целуешь её лоб, нос, глаза, щёки, подбородок, губы, каждую морщинку. тебя переполняет невероятной нежностью к женщине, которая подарила тебе больше, чем ты заслуживаешь.

вы ещё долго просто стоите и целуетесь, не в состоянии остановиться, а когда наконец отпускаете друг друга, ты видишь в глазах напротив одну любовь; минджи это любовь — и ты хочешь сказать в ответ: _я люблю тебя я люблю тебя я люблю тебя я люблю тебя я люблю тебя_ —

я никогда не знала любви до тебя. я отдаю эту любовь тебе. она твоя. она вся тебе — и она твоя. бери.

и не говоришь, у тебя немеет язык, но тебе и не нужно, минджи всё знает, потому что видит эту любовь в тебе.

ты помогаешь ей раздеться, её ночное платье падает на пол. она стоит перед тобой открытая, не смущаясь, не боясь, разрешая на себя смотреть. у тебя перехватывает дыхание от того, как прекрасно своей неидеальностью её голое тело, и ты хочешь прикоснуться к её мягком животу, уткнуться меж грудей и просто дышать её кожей, и ты знаешь, что можешь это сделать.

минджи снимает с тебя одежду, её слишком много — и это занимает больше времени, чем хотелось бы, но вы не спешите, вам незачем, и когда на тебе ничего не остаётся, ты чувствуешь себя такой уязвимой, какой никогда не была, и всё же не прячешься. минджи ахает, не отрывает от тебя глаз, находя в тебе столько красоты, о который ты даже не подозревала, и ты краснеешь, принимая её восхищение.

минджи ведёт тебя к кровати. она прогибается под вашим весом, когда вы ложитесь. вы соприкасаетесь кожей, становясь одним целым: ты это минджи — и минджи это ты.

тебя немного потряхивает — и минджи переплетает ваши пальцы, давая понять, что всё в порядке, вы в этом вместе, _вы вместе_ , и тебе кажется, если вы расцепите руки, они всё равно будут соединены огнём, белым и красным, гирляндой из звёзд.

вы спрашиваете одновременно:

— ты мне доверяешь?

и смеётесь.

ты трёшься носом о нос минджи, вызывая этим ещё больше смеха, радости и, конечно, любви, вы полны ею друг к другу.

потом ты прижимаешься губами к её горлу и слышишь песню её пламени и сердца, и надеешься, что она слышит и твою.

утром ты просыпаешься первой и не можешь припомнить, когда последний раз так хорошо спала. может, никогда. ты не знаешь который час, но раз ты проснулась — значит, должен быть рассвет — и тебе надо уходить, но ты поворачиваешься к минджи — и уходить не хочется совсем, оставлять её одну тем более. ты просто лежишь рядом, держишь её за руку, гладишь большим пальцем по кривому мизинцу, он кажется таким хрупким, по тыльной стороне ладони, иногда пощипываешь, у неё такая нежная кожа; ты боялась к ней прикасаться, а теперь никак не перестанешь. минджи дует во сне губы и выглядит настолько очаровательно—

ты вспоминаешь вашу первую встречу, как думала, что сгоришь под её лучами, но ты здесь. в целости и сохранности. с ней. вы нашли дорогу друг к другу сквозь всю вашу тьму. ты не представляешь, что ждёт вас сегодня, что завтра, а что потом, сейчас это не главное, но ты надеешься, нет, ты уверена, что этот пройденный путь того стоил.

ты не собираешься будить минджи, но молча уйти было бы некрасиво, поэтому ты целуешь её в нос и в уголок рта, шепчешь на ухо:

— мне пора.

минджи, не открывая глаз, говорит:

— иди.

и не просит остаться, ведь вы скоро увидитесь в обеденном зале, проведёте целый день вдвоём. у вас ещё будет время. на всё.

ты одеваешься и выходишь. не завтракая, для тебя слишком поздно, сразу направляешься в зону тренировок; разминаешься, садишься в позу лотоса и медитируешь. твой разум чист и расслаблен. тебя окружает только свет.


End file.
